Five Nights at Freddy's one shot
by Oak Fazbear
Summary: I got this idea while staring at a Pole-bear picture of her AU. That coupled with the whole Missing children and the possibility of them being stuffed into the suits. Made me write this. I do not own anything in this story, I just had the idea.


This is just a one-shot I thought of, when I was looking at Pole-bears pictures. I was also thinking of the Five nights at Freddy's story, where the children were killed and stuffed into the suits. Along with listening to MandoPony's newest and probably final song FNAF 4: Nothing can hurt me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Five nights at Freddy's, the characters, the AU, or the music that I was listening to. I just wrote this on the spurr of the moment, while also role playing.

Bonnie stared silently at himself in the mirror. His red eyes blank, as he clutched tightly to the paper in his hands. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, making him gasp a little. Bonnie's ears fell over his face, casting shadows over it. The bathroom soon filled with the sniffling and constant drip-drop sounds. Bonnie slowly pushed away from the bathroom sink, still gasping for air. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, before it flashed to a young child. It quickly flashed back to his own, familiar face, though now it didn't seem all that familiar. Bonnie stumbled back, before hitting one of the bathroom stalls' doors. He slowly grabbed at the cold metal, before entering the stall. He locked the door behind him, before turning his red gaze down to the picture in his hands. The poster the picture was attached to was that of a missing child. The boy whose smiling face stared blankly at him, had been the same face to replace his in the mirror.

Bonnie closed his eyes, his chest feeling as if it were constricting. He opened his eyes, the boy stood in front of him, looking up at him with sad eyes, before he held his hand out to Bonnie. Bonnie slowly reached his hand out, gripping the child's cold hand. Everything seemed to change, Bonnie found himself in a room, four others and a man also in the room. He watched as the man plunged the knife into the chest of the boy, whose hand he was holding. The man laughed, while the boy's red eyes dulled and became glassy as blood spilled from his chest. Bonnie could feel the pain. He then watched as the man stuffed the dead body into Bonnie, before he became human. He pulled away, unable to look at the rest, before he vomited into the toilet, the boy's spirit gently patted Bonnie's back, while holding his ears away from the bowl.

Bonnie fell away from the toilet, looking at the boy in silence. He closed his eyes, turning his face away, before he felt the boy's presence leave. He gasped, opening his eyes and felt the constricting feeling leave his chest. Bonnie slowly stood, tearing the picture off the poster, before flipping it over. Written on the back of the picture in childish writing was the name 'Brian Harmon'. Bonnie slowly put the picture into his apron pocket, before he wiped his mouth with toilet paper, he tossed it into the toilet flushing it. He then slowly left the stall, his hands gripping the sink as he stared into the mirror again. The boy's face flashing in the mirror again.

Bonnie slowly tore up the poster, tossing it into the trash. He slowly stepped away from the sink, looking pale and unsteady on his feet. Bonnie slowly made his way out of the bathroom, before he tried to pull himself together. He untied his hair, before his ears drooped over his face. He slowly walked to the east hall, before vanishing to the security office. He laid down on the floor, looking quite ill. He knew the child's body had decayed and rotted away, but that just made him feel worse. He squeezed his eyes shut, beginning to cry as the child's face flashed with horror in his mind. Bonnie wished he could fix this, but he didn't know how. Now the boy's soul was attached to him. Bonnie gasped as he choked on his sobs. He wished there could've been something he could've done, but now he wondered, was this how he turned human? Had the boy done this to show him the life of the human world? Or had the boy done this to somehow live through Bonnie? He didn't know, and he really didn't care. Bonnie's thoughts faded as he cried himself to sleep.


End file.
